Memories
by Xx Crimson-Angel xX
Summary: Anzu and Bakura were once together, but then Bakura decides to leave everyone,never said goodbye or a reason why he left Domino City. What happens when Bakura comes back after 4 years of disappearing? Anzu/Bakura Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

Memories

Hi everyone!! Crim here with my first story!! .. I cant believe it! Yaay my first story! Anyways I do not own Yu-gi-oh Even though I want too! Flame all you want, I will not care, just pushes me to keep on going! So have fun and read! Thank you!!

--Crimson.

_"Anzu." ... "Anzu."..."I lov-"_

Anzu sat up and looked around her room, nothing. She saw nothing, she shook her head and threw the covers to the side and walked down stairs to get a drink of water, the brunet girl leaned on the wall and took her drink slowly, when she was done, she leaned over and washed the sleep from her eyes. Glancing to the clock hung on the wall it read, 12:00, sighing she took a seat and buried her head in her hands, the same voice called out to her every night, at first she was just hearing things and decided just to brush it off to the side and just forget about it. Yet, the voice did not stop, it just kept bothering her and bothering her, exactly 12:00 at night, calling out her name, saying things she had never heard before in her life. Thoughts rushed into her head.

'Maybe it's those neighborhood punks trying to scare me.' Thought she, but no, it couldn't be them, Jounouchi had dealt with them one night when she asked them to sleep over since her parents had left once more for a business trip.

All of a sudden her heart began to ache when she thought about Bakura, she closed her eyes shook her head once more and walked back upstairs to get some sleep. Bakura had disappeared long ago, people said that he had committed suicide one day, people said he just left or awhile and will eventually come back, but it had been 4 years since he had been gone. She lost hope and decided to move on without him, well give her credit, she at least tried, try as she must to move on with out Bakura, it was too hard for her. All the memories they had spent together came flooding back into her mind, memories she didn't want to let go, memories that brought happiness into her life, everything was so perfect, but he had to leave her. No goodbye's, he didn't say anything to her, he didn't leave any message, he didn't….

"Say goodbye." Anzu whispered, she closed her door and hopped back into bed, Anzu covered her head with her blanket and fell asleep, a single tear fell from her eyes and dropped on her pillow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What did I tell you?!" a woman about 5'6 stood tall and angry, she had long crimson hair, her eyes her deep blue, she was a bit tan, and the woman wore a loose skirt that fluttered in the air, she wore a white strapless shirt, and on it hung jewelry.

"I'm sorry your highness, Bakura will not do it again!" said the young man looking at his mistress, well his masters daughter that is. "I will watch over him mistress Melody. I promise you." Tikal said bowing down so Melody wouldn't strike him. Melody then dusted her dress and with a smile she began walking away towards the dinning room, and then she stopped. There was a loud bagging, it was faint, yet loud enough to hear it if you listen close. Sighing she quickly then turned around towards her father's office where close to it hung a huge family portrait, she walked towards it and touched a button; the portrait swung open revealing a set of stairs that lead down. Melody walked down and then stopped in front of a cell, she looked down at the albino man who was on the floor groaning, sensing her presence, Bakura then looked up at her and growled at her evilly.

"Let me go you bitch." He growled at her, Melody sat down and reached out towards him and moved his hair away from his eyes. "You aren't Kaori." He uttered out, as the lady sat down on the cold floor, with a smile, Melody nodded.

"Sadly, I am my sister's twin." Melody replied, Bakura looked at the woman and blinked, Kaori had her fathers sharp face, this one looked gently and kind, this was NOT Kaori. Kaori controlled him with such power, not that he didn't like being dominated its just that, it really didn't feel right at all.

"Least you are different from her, Kaori can be so scary at times." He told her laughing out loud; Melody giggled and then stood up sensing her sister and her father's presence.

"Well, I must go now. Before they start asking questions why I was down here without permission, it was nice to finally meet you Bakura."

Right when she was about to turn around, Bakura reached out and touched her arm and held it firmly, Melody gave him a smile and touched his hand.

"Don't worry, keep calling to Anzu. She will realize sooner or later, I promise to you Bakura."

With that Bakura watched her walk off and sighed, he had been gone for so long. He really never said goodbye to Anzu and everyone else, he looked at the ceiling and sighed and wondered if Anzu moved on without him.

Crim: Well that is my ending…

Melody:…..

Crim: -sweat drops- ;

Melody: -glares-

Crim: Oh hush!! I wanted you in the story.

Melody: She is out of character…

Crim: Just be happy that you are in it, I love you TT

Melody: Oh hush!! Anyways please tell me what you think! Give me ideas, I wouldn't mind, just lick that button on the left! 3 Thanks much!!

Mokuba: Bye bye!!

Crim: -looks up and gasps and glomps Mokuba happily-


	2. Move on Anzu!

Memories Chapter 2: Move on Anzu!!

Well, I received two reviews, seems like my story was good enough to make it to two reviews. That's good I guess, I was expecting maybe 5 reviews, but two is all I need to move on!! XD

To my two awesome reviewers!!

BlueMoon Goddess: Thank you so much for reviewing! You are the greatest!!

Jasaiya Hawkins: Ask and you shall receive!! : Blinks: umm, you will read more I promise! XD

Well, here's chapter number 2 Goddess and Jasaiya! Have fun!!

Crim: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; I wish I did since I have so many things to do to the characters!! Lmao, anyways, lets do this!

Melo: Bleh!!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Anzu!!"

"…"

"Anzu?"

"Ugh…"

"ANZU!!"

"MY GOD! CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME SLEEP?!"

Anzu sat up and leaned to the right to grab the nearest thing to throw outside her window, but then instead of holding onto something, she fell off her bed face first to the floor. The girl quickly picked herself off the floor and looked around as if everyone saw it; she rubbed her head and looked around to see she was all alone. Anzu glanced at the clock and blinked as it read 9:15.

"9-9:15! She shouted out loud in panic, she was supposed to meet the whole gang in the Kame Shop. Great that was just great! Anzu quickly got up and ran to the closet and grabbed the nearest cloths that looked decent, she rushed to the bathroom changed there and left the house without eating breakfast.,

Kame Shop

"What is taking Anzu so long?" thought Yugi out loud as he sat on the couch watching the T.V. looking at the new commercial about dual masters. He didn't find it interesting so he turned around to look at all of his friends. Joey was trying not to pay attention to Mai, who was trying to impersonate him. Serenity was off to the side laughing at one of Duke's and Tristan's horrible jokes, Ryou was sitting in the corner being pestered by Malik and Marik Ishtar. For some odd reason Mokuba came along to visit, but Seto decided not to stay long since he grew annoyed with Joey trying to pick a fight with him.

"Relax, she will eventually arrive soon." Said Yugi's grandfather who stood behind the desk filled with cards. "This is the first time Anzu has been late for a huge friend gathering."

"Speak of the devil…" said Mai turning her head as she saw Anzu run down the street with a car almost hitting her. Duke walked over to the door and opened it for her, Anzu ran in breathing fast, she was utterly tired. Yugi looked at her outfit and smiled, but something caught his attention. Anzu had not buttoned her shirt all the way up, so you could see part of her breast and flesh. Mai saw this and quickly fixed it.

"No one had better seen anything, or they will ask for it." Anzu said dangerously, instantly Joey, Duke, Mokuba, Yugi and Atemu looked away.

"Pervs…" was all that escaped out of Anzu's lips before Serenity ran over and gave her a glomp, Anzu let out a squeal and Mai joined in.

"Well, the gang is complete! Lets go!" Serenity giggled out loud as she grabbed Anzu and Mai's hand and dragged them out of the shop and into the side walk.

Somewhere far, far, far….far…far… away.

"It seems like your 'LOVE' completely forgot about you Bakura. What a shame, I was going to let you go." Said a woman with crimson hair with deep blue eyes, she wasn't tan at all, so you could tell that she didn't go out much. She looked demanding and mean, not like Melody who was serene, and friendly. This was Kaori.

"I would never believe a witch like you!" Snapped Bakura, he quickly tried to reach for her, but the bars stopped him. He looked at the water that showed Anzu hugging onto Mai and Serenity, with the face that showed no sadness that he had gone. "Plus, you don't really like to free your pets."

"That is true." Frowned Kaori as she reached into the cage she had put Bakura in and grabbed his hair and pulled him close to get a better look at him, "I just want your DNA, with that, I can make a copy of you. Send it to Domino City, to your 'Anzu' and break her heart a thousand times you have done to me!!" Kaori screamed as she ripped most of Bakura's hair from their place, hatred fumed in her eyes.

"I don't even know what you are talking about! I don't remember loving you Kaori, this is the first time I met you! And If I did back then, I would never fall in love with a heartless hag!!" Bakura screamed back, Kaori laughed and pulled back looking at him dangerously.

"See, that is what you think. Back then when you were 'thief Bakura' you fell in love with a somewhat wealthy woman named Amaya, Amaya had a twin sister Ayumi. You loved her a lot, and she the same. But one day you decided to leave her, telling her is was nothing but a worthless piece of shit, that you were only using her!" Bakura watched as Kaori clenched her fist tight, so tight it turned white.

"So?! I don't give a shit about Amaya." Growled Bakura, he knew now, that this 'Kaori' woman is Amaya. "I have Anzu now, and I'm going to escape from here and tell her everything."

"Of course you don't give a shit about Amaya, because while you were out stealing gold from the rich, your eyes couldn't help but look at the pharaoh's friend, Teana. Right?" Kaori let out a laugh and walked up the stairs and walked past Melody who was walking the opposite direction. "Be careful sister, Bakura bites. I don't want his dirty hands on any of my beloved."

Melody couldn't help but glare at her sister; she hurriedly walked down the steps and rushed to Bakura's cage. She peered in and saw nothing but a man, a man who was broken and torn. A man that would do anything to get back to those he loved dearly. Melody hated Kaori for her coldness to Bakura, why couldn't she move on? Bakura did, the reason why Bakura left Amaya was because he found out that Amaya was with another man. Bakura deserved someone better, and Teana was one of them.

Mai looked at Anzu as they rode the Ferris wheel, she knew what was going through her head, and she reached over and touched her friends hand, Anzu jumped but then relaxed.

"For once, can you not think of him, hun?" Mai asked sadly, Serenity shifted her attention to the roller coaster ride they were to go on next to her friends.

"I never really liked seeing you sad Anzu. But sometimes you have to move on, I bet that's what Bakura would say to you." Serenity added trying to be sweet, Anzu could only smile weakly, and she then looked down and sighed.

"But you are wrong, you see. Bakura would tell me to wait for him, and he will come back. He always came back." Mai looked at Serenity and sighed and gave Anzu a hug. "He always came back to me no matter what."

"But you can't go on living like this Anzu! You are drowning yourself in your memories, and all you are going to do is sink deeper into depression until it consumes all of you!" Mai said, Anzu pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears away.

"So what if I sink into the pits of depression? I still believe in him! I know he will come back to me!" She yelled as tears began to form around her eyes, Mai reached over and wiped them away and Serenity just held onto Anzu.

"You can't believe in something that isn't real…have you thought of it?" Serenity said moving Anzu's hair away from her eyes. Anzu looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean Seren?" she asked sniffing a little as the ride moved again.

"What Serenity mean is that have you thought about everything? That Bakura has left you to be with another woman?"

This tore Anzu apart inside, she never had really thought about it, she never thought about the reason why Bakura might have left her all of a sudden. No, that couldn't happen! Bakura loved her immensely! He had promised her the earth the moon the sky! He promised her he would do anything in his power to be with her for all eternity! That couldn't be true, he wouldn't leave her! Questions rose into her mind and she began to think, tears flowed down her cheek, like a never ending waterfall. Her sapphire eyes here clouded of pain and tears. She looked at both her friends.

"Would he?"

Crim: Chapter 2 ending!! / Wow that sucks, I really haven't had time to continue, but now that I have this I think I can. Reason is, college has started, but that isn't an excuse, other people can continue updating


End file.
